Good girls go bad, they are gone forever
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Songfic, Claykim, Kimiko and Riamundo are together, but Raimundo isn't playing the role he should. Rates T for Language and Sexual Suggestions.


A/n: I do not own Xioalin Showdown or the song used in this song fic. This is a Claykim, if you do not like it, do not read it.

_We stay moving around, solo  
Ask us where you at, we don't know_

_And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone_

Kimiko stood in the living room alone, staring out the window. Her boyfriend Riamundo had left her there going out with a bunch of friends. She had no idea where he was going, just that he was out with his friends. Brazilian friends of his.

_Now she in the club with a freaky dress on  
Cats don't want her to keep that dress on  
Trying to get enough drinks in her system  
Take it to the tele and make her a victim_

They were in a club watching a dancing girl in a slinky revealing black dress that revealed everything but covered what they wanted to see most. Buying her drinks and watching as each one the dress came off just a little more, until she was so drunk one of the guys took her 'home' saying he was going to get quite lucky.  
_  
Patron on brain, ball play you in the face  
They shake the spot, she's just another case_

Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We die forever

Kimiko couldn't help but think of all the problems she and Raimundo were having. He left telling her to stay home, ignoring her. He didn't take her out anymore. He'd rather be out hanging with the guys._  
He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeah  
Got a girl at home but he don't care  
Won't care (won't care)_

Raimundo smiled as a girl wearing a tight tube top with lacing up the sides leaned in talking to him as another girl in a slinky pink top lean againist him on the otherside as a few other girls admired him, one running her fingers through his hair.

"You are so handsome… And strong…" One girl cooed.

"Share becky!" One girl hissed slightly shoving her friend sideways so she could curl up around Riamundo.

"Ladies, Ladies, there is plenty of me to around."_  
All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere  
He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on_

Kimiko smiled, thinking to the last time Raimundo went out. She had a very special visitor. One thing led to another and things got very very heated. She bit her lip and practically moaned thinking about it._  
And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets  
Tricks calling the house, non stop its_

Kimiko went looking for her necklace, the one on a delicate gold chain and had a green dragon dangling off it, the last time she was out with raimundo, she has taken it off and handed it to Rai to hold onto. So she went digging into his coat and kept pulling all sort of sheets of paper, covered in phone numbers and hearts, a few with notes.

'Call me sometime handsome.' 'Looking for a girl good between the sheets? Call me' Kimiko growled as she read some of them as the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Opps. I must have a wrong number. I'm looking for Raimundo." Came a flirty feminine voice.

"He's not home. He's out buying a tux for his wedding." Kimiko answered.

"Wedding! He's single!"

"No, he is engaged." Kimiko answered twirling her ring around the finger before taking it off. The girl hung up rather rapidly._  
Getting out of control  
Finally I can't take no more_

Clay walks in.

"Hey kimiko. What's up?"

"I can't stand this girls calling. That's the thirdith in the last hour, asking for Raimundo. One even went into full detail about how he was the greatest lay in her life, even with the 5 other girls there. 3 night ago." Kimiko Threw her ring down the hallway.

"Have you thought about my proposition?" Clay asked. Kimiko turned and smiled. She turned grabbed a box and handed it to him. Making him smile._  
He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end  
I packed my bag and left with your best friend  
_Riamundo got home to find the house dark and desolet. At 4 in the morning it should be. He was about to start up the stair when he found an envelope addressed to him in Kimiko's handwritting. He picked it up and pulled out a letter.

'Dear Raimundo,

We are over. I know you've been cheating on me. I'm taking the engagement ring you gave me, pawning it, and moving far away from here. I have packed my things, and I am moving with Clay somewhere else. Your bestfriend and I leaving Brazil and getting a place of our own. Clay is a better lay then you are, Mr.. Gold Finger. Sleep with all your girls. It's over.

Kimiko.'_  
_Raimundo Growled, throwing the letter to the ground, with a scream of rage.

We stay moving around, solo  
Ask us where you at, we don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone

Kimiko kissed Clay passionately, throwing their phones into the sea on the boat that was taking them back to America to the Ranch that they were going to buy with the money from Kimiko's engagement ring, an estimated worth of 25,000 dollars. A gold band with a single solitaire diamond glimmered in the moonlight on Kimiko's finger, a ring Kimiko was far happier to have, than the gaudy thing Raimundo had but there.

We're gone forever  
We're gone forever

IT was on this Ranch that Kimiko married Clay, and had two sons and three daughters. Never Hearing from Raimundo, again, where Omi got to be a crud, and Jack Spicer became a cow herder.


End file.
